Republic of Radical Nations
21 |totalstrength = 58,087 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 2,766 |totalnukes = 0 |rank = |score = 0.46 }} The Republic of Radical Nations was a small, independent alliance residing in the purple sphere. Charter Article I Membership As members of Republic of Radical Nations agree to not only be respectful to other nations weather in peace or in war. We as high council members or commissioners agree to discpline our nations as precautions are need. We agree to help any other members that seek it any way we can weather it be economic or in defense or even at war. Article II Acceptation Acceptation into RRN is fairly simple and easy. We require you to get on our forums sign up. After you sign up a note will be posted on your application and ask you to switch your Alliance Affiliation to Republic of Radical Nations Applicant. After that we ask that you jump on our IRC channel where either I or someone approved of doing so will ask you a few mear questions. Your acception isn't souly based on your answers, your answers are mearly to see what you want to gain and what it is you'd enjoy and need help in. We do not have an academy but we ask that if you are a new member that you read over any guides we have as they can be beneficial to you and your nation. After being asked your questions you will then be instructed to change your Alliance Affiliation to Republic of Radical Nations and you are now a full member! We ask that being a member, you be as active as possible on forums and our channel. After becoming a full member we ask that you follow the guidelines listed. Article III 3.1 Emperor The Emperor is the ruler of RRN, and has the final authority on all thing in the alliance. The Emperor can appoint or remove Lords as he or she sees fit, and add or remove Ministries for the best of the alliance.If the Emperor drops out from the position, he or she may choose his or her successor. The Lord High Sentinel may also be removed by a 2/3 vote by all RRN members. 3.2 Lords LoFA(Lord of Foriegn Affairs)- Deals with making peace treaties, MDoAPs and other agreements with other alliances, groups or blocs. Seeks embassies and other possible foreign deals such as tech deals and war! LoIA(Lord of Internal Affairs)- Overseas growth of newer nations and Deals with the recruitment of other nations to grow this alliance LoF(Lord of Finance)- Deals with tech deals inside the alliance and making sure all members have trade circles as well as full trade sets and if they dont, help find them the proper set. LoD(Lord of Defense)- Sees to when the alliance is being either attacked or a new member coming into the alliance has been raided or a current member is being raided or attacked, this individual sees to it that this is taken care of as best as possible. Given the authority to use action if necessary. 3.3 Knights There are Knights for each Lord that help them with what ever they need. Knights can only get there position by asking the Lord of the position they would like. Any knight that isn't doing his or her job right and that misuses there power will lose there position and may not be in gov again, This only applys to the misuse of power. 3.4 Senate The Senate is a elite group of members of RRN. Senate members will have the privilege of voting in all major elections. The vote to pass any new law, the entry into any war, and membership termination will be passed with at least a vote of 2/3 of all votes. There will be a total of 12 senate members that will be chosen from all the dedicated members of RRN. Article IV War RRN is an alliance who would rather not get into most affairs. If it is brought to us, we will discuss it and see to it that it is handled in the best way not only for us but for our allies as well. We will defend ourselves if necessary. We will uphold all treaties and Agreements made with any alliances. Even if it means a possible hurt takin to our alliance. As high council members(LoIA, LoFA, LoD) we will discuss what action should be taken and vote on it. We will also take into the consideration of the members on what we shall do. We will not allow tech raids, nor will we allow a nation of ours to be raided. If you are caught raiding we will make you pay reperations to the violated nation and will be watched. If you repeat your actions we will expell you from our roster and possibly ZI'ed into nothing left. Article V 5.1 Judicial System If you break a rule in the RRN Charter, your case will be brought up to the following council members. You will be given the opportunity to explain what happened and then we will vote and discuss what needs to happen. We will make sure that your punishment is fair and equal and agree to not discriminate against sex, race, religon or anything else. Any high council members being accused of an punishable act, each other member of high council will vote and discuss. As a regular member, the individual will be allowed to discuss the action taken and why it was taken. 5.2 Changing of charter Only charter changes can be requested by high Government only. Any charter change motion will be voted on by a unanimous vote of the Senate. Category:Purple team alliances Category:Republic of Radical Nations